


Lexical Shift

by azephirin



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: American Politics, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Major Character(s), Non-Canon Pairing, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is a font of useless knowledge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lexical Shift

Jim's mouth was warm and enveloping, his tongue mischievous and precise, and McCoy maybe wanted to have some shame, but instead he spread his legs wider and tried not to push up into Jim's face—but, God, it felt amazing, and he was going to break the old wooden slats where his fingers were wrapped around them. Jim’s fingers were teasing his perineum and his hole, but what mattered was that tongue, caressing the delicate skin of McCoy’s testicles with long, careful strokes.

Gently, but without warning, Jim sucked one into his mouth, and McCoy did arch up off the bed, crying out—

—and Jim pulled back and declaimed, “Did you know that there was a political party back in the twenty-first century who called themselves teabaggers?”

“Jim— what— don’t stop—”

“Lexical shifts are so interesting. They originally referred to themselves as the Tea Party, but the phrase was conflated with gay male slang—”

McCoy let go of the headboard to prop himself up on his elbows. “Did you seriously just use the phrase ‘lexical shift’ while blowing me?”

“I wasn’t blowing you. I was licking your balls. And I actually wasn’t even doing that, because it’s difficult to talk and teabag at the same time—”

McCoy closed his eyes, counted to three, and then opened them again. “Jim. Whatever you were doing, would you kindly please get the hell back to doing it?”

Jim cocked his head, as if contemplating, then looked up. His eyes narrowed. “Hands back on the headboard.”

McCoy rolled his eyes, but complied.

“Actually I don’t think I will go back to what I was doing,” Jim ruminated, and McCoy almost sat straight up in indignation before Jim continued, “I think I’m going to suck your cock for a while instead. Put just the head in my mouth and tongue the slit for a long time the way you like.”

Jim kissed the inside of McCoy’s thigh, with just enough suction to leave a mark only the two of them would see. He did it again, and again on the other side, and McCoy breathed, “Please.”

Jim ran a finger down the cut of McCoy’s hip and kissed his skin again, lightly. “I love how you say that,” he whispered.

So McCoy said it again, with Jim’s name as a final plea at the end, because Jim liked it when he begged. And Jim began to pleasure McCoy with lips and tongue, because Jim liked it when he begged, but he loved McCoy enough not to make him do it for very long.  


+||+||+

  
During breakfast, Jim said, apropos of nothing that made itself apparent to McCoy, “There really was a political party that called themselves teabaggers.”

“I trust your font of useless knowledge to be, if never-ending, at least correct,” McCoy said. “What did they stand for?”

“Nothing that’s really relevant now. It was a long time ago. But if they were still around, they’d probably say that Earth should withdraw from the Federation, that Spock’s an abomination, that kind of crap.”

“Charming. Sounds like they deserve to be remembered by posterity as sucking balls.”

“Hey, I like sucking balls! Well, your balls, anyway,” Jim leered. “Though I admit that I’d rather history remember me for something else.”

“I don’t think you have to worry about that, kid,” McCoy said, and meant it.


End file.
